Overdone
by Steamed
Summary: A Charmander and Glaceon are chased by an unkown person, and even after finding help, their lives just keep getting crazier. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... right now anyway.

Oh and this is from the main characters POV (point of view)

Part One

Why was I doing this again?

"Hey hurry up!" My friend called from a while away.

Oh yes. That's why. "Yeah I'm coming!" I called.

I didn't really want to go in the ruins or whatever they were. But my friend explained he needed the light. "Do you know how much time I have wasted, waiting for you to catch up?" she complained.

"Well you know glaceon like you can move around through this forest better than a Charmander." I said back, slightly annoyed. Glaceon shrugged, or at least as much of a shrug a glaceon can do.

"Well lets just go in, you first."

"Why me?"

"Your the one whos tail is on fire." Here we were, arguing again, I'm surprised how me manage to be friends, considering how much we do this.

"So why are we doing this?" I asked her as we went in.

"There might be something interesting inside."

"Yeah, mummified carcasses and bones littering the ground" I said, rolling my eyes. As I walked farther in I realized she had gone ahead. As I entered the next room I didn't notice glaceon right next to the doorway. "What took yo-" "AGH!" I yelled, then glared at him "dont do that!" "Sorry."

"Hey there are windows here."

"Yeah. Pretty weird."

"Why would there be windows?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really I guess."

"Lets go then." As we started towards the back of the room as it could be called, I heard something be stepped on.

"Whoah hold on a minute." I told glaceon. "Did you step on something?"

"No, I didnt step on something did you step on something?"

"No I didn't step on something!"

"Well if I didnt step on something, and YOU didn't step on something, then who stepped on something?"


	2. Author's Note

Why has it taken so long to make part 2?

Well I have a few reasons.

1. High School is starting, so Im busy most of the time.  
2. I've got plenty of things to do, and this is lower on my list of priorities.  
3. I'm a Procrastination Specialtist.  
4. TF2 is THAT addicting.

Oh I am still working on it, it's just taking a while as has been seen.

I can't say much, but I can promise part 2 by...

hmm...

say 2009.

Not necessarily december, Im just saying 2009 so I definetly have time to finish!

This is Steamed, signing out. 


	3. Chapter 2 Finally

Part 2

'Bout time I updated huh?

We turn around to see a human standing there, looking at us. We got the feeling he wasn't going to be friendly. The fact he was pointing some metal object at us sort of sent the feeling across pretty well.

He was basically in a full black suit, short, black hair, and hands the size of his head.

He walked towards us slowly, probably thinking we were going to attack him according to his movement speed. Screw that, I'll flame the bastard even if he's standing still with that metal thing pointed at us. I shoot a fireball at him.

"Oh sh-" He falls to the ground and beats out the fire on his shirt.

"You're not too good at aiming are you?" Glaceon asks me.

"Why do you say that? I hit him right?"  
"I know you were aiming for his face."

He is back up at this point and activates the thing he was holding.

A few chunks of metal whiz past my head, as this is happening I hear more footsteps coming down the tunnel we came in.

"Great," I comment, "more humans are coming, I bet with this guy." I dive to the side to avoid another projectile.

I watch as the new human (blue shirt, green pants, blonde hair and probably the biggest IDIOT the world has ever seen.) comes around the corner accompanied by a Shinx, regards the human attacking us, and knocks the feet out from under the guy by leaning down and ramming under them with his head.

Now just to stop any confusion. I'll refer to the human with the gun as Asshole and the human who just underducked Asshole to the ground as Dumbshit.

Yeah, I'm not too fond of humans if you can't tell.

Okay so Asshole gets off the ground, and starts firing things at Dumbshit. Dumbshit dodges somehow, and whips a rock at Asshole.

At this point I sort of know who is going to win. You don't win in fights by chucking rocks.

At that point the Shinx jumped up, bit the genitals of Asshole, and hung there while Asshole screamed his frickin' head off.

In one quick motion Asshole slammed his legs together, making the Shinx scream in pain himself, then back away from the balls, then Asshole proceeded to grab Glaceon and escape through a hole I hadn't noticed before.

Dumbshit tried to reach Asshole but Asshole closed the hole behind him. Dumbshit then proceeded to go over to his Shinx and see if he was ok.

I tried to go over and move the rock blocking the exit, but it seemed cemented to the wall.

"She's gone, don't try going out that way you'll probably just cause a cave-in." I hear someone say. I look and see it was Dumbshit that just spoke.

"Yeah well I'm going to get her back some way or another if I have to take the long way out and track footprints!" I say while going past Dumbshit.

"There was a car out there, you wouldn't be able to catch up with him if you tried." He replies.

"I don't care, I'm going to chase after him anyway." I stop talking for a second. "How can you understand me anyway?"

"I learned."

"You can learn this? How, no what? Wait."

"Its confusing I know, but you'll get used to it."

At this point the Shinx spoke up.

"Why were you down here anyway?"

I look at him.

"The Glaceon dragged me down here."

"Well we can help you get her back if you want." Dumbshit says.

I might as well, even if it is a human I will need help.

"Yeah ok."

As we were leaving the Shinx talked again.

"So what's your name?"

"My name? Its Pyro."  
"Pyro?"  
"Yes."

"Mine is Mag."  
"I don't remembering me aski-"  
"And the guy here is called Schuyler."  
"So I guess I can't call him Dumbshit anymore?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. So I guess you're his?"  
"What do you mean by his?"  
"I mean did Schuyler catch you."  
"Yeah I'm his first."  
"Does he have any others?"

"Well he also has a starly but that is about it."

"Just out of sheer boredom whats his name?"  
"Kamikaze."  
"Right."

At this point Dumbshit, no I'm sorry, SCHUYLER called from a ways away, "Hey you two coming?"

"Oh yeah! Hold on!" Mag says, as he runs towards Schuyler, as I follow slowly behind.

"So what were you originally doing in the cave?" I ask Mag as we catch up.  
"Crap I forgot!" Schuyler seems like hes about to freak, "we were looking for evolutionary stones. A bit late now I guess."  
"He doesn't know there are none in there does he?" I whisper to Mag.  
"No, no he doesn't."

______________________

Well thats finally done. Oh and in reply to tracefan's review, when I was done the first chapter, I decided to change the glaceon's gender, so I probably missed a few gender specifications. And I didn't capitalize the specie name because they do actually have names, just have not been said yet.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

It took a few minutes to walk around the heap of rocks that was the cave. When we did we found footprints leading up to a more complex track.

"I knew it. He did take a car." Schuyler said from behind me, "Well lets get moving then."

As we started down the long path following the track, I realized we were leaving the forest.

"Whoah where are we going?" I say at the edge while Mag and Schuyler continue on.

Mag turns around, "Well were following the tracks. You didn't really expect him to stay in the forest did you?"

I didn't really want to say I did.

"Are you coming or not?" Mag asks.

"Umm… yeah ok."

I walk out of the forest. Ok. I wasn't dead yet. That's good. I was sort of expecting to take one step out and result in five humans appearing and shooting the shit out of me until I was dead.

As I followed the two I noticed a definite change in what the surroundings looked like. Things got less green, more shades of brown. Strange tree like things with spikes started appearing. Sandshrew scuttling around everywhere. Yet the tracks kept on.

I look forward to see Mag panting heavily.

I walk a bit faster to catch up with him.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him.

He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"It's way too hot that's what." He replies.

"I feel fine."

"Right. Hey Schuyler we almost there?"

Schuyler turns around, sweating as bad as Mag.

"I see a city in the distance. He probably at least made a stop there. It is getting pretty dark."

"To the city then." I reply.

As we reach the city Schuyler went into a building for a few minutes while we waited outside.

"Why are we waiting out here?" I ask Mag.

"We need to wait for Schuyler to get a room, and if we stay out here we might see who were looking for."

"Speaking of which. I see the shithead right over there." I say, pointing at the guy. I'm sure it was him, because he was carrying a cage, and I could see my friend in there.

"Let's get him." I say, taking a few steps.

"You sure?" Mag replies, seeming to hesitate.

"YES! Now lets GO!" I start getting frustrated. I run towards him, but duck into an alley when he turns around. I'm going to have to be a bit careful since noone else is around.  
I look around the corner, he has just entered a tall lightless building.

I run over, and am about to smash the window when Mag stops me.

"Don't break it, let us do it." He says.

I turn around to see a bird with him.

"So this is Kamikaze?" I ask.

"Yeah that's me, hold on I'll open the window." The bird answers.

I move out of the way, Kamikaze holds up one of his wings, makes four quick slashes, then takes a couple steps back.

"Push on it."

I do, and a fraction of the window big enough for us to fit through falls down with a small thump on the entry mat behind it.

We walk over to two giant metal doors, and see a light above it flashing a number slowly going up.

31…32…33…34…35…36…37…38…39…40…R

"R? Whats R?" I ask the two.

"Roof. Hold on we need to hit that button." Kamikaze points, or points as well as you can with wings, to the button beside the doors.

I pick Mag up, and jump then throw him up so he can hit the button. He manages to, and the number starts changing again.

39…38…37…

"What do we do when we get up there?" Mag asks me.

34…33…32…

"We kick the guys ass, get my friend back and get the hell out of there without being shot." I reply.

27…26…25…

"What if he takes a guess what we are going to do and takes the gun out right away?"

23…22…21…

"Then were screwed I guess."

20…19…18…

Kamikaze has been silent since we called the elevator, so I turn to him.

"You have any idea what we should do?"

14…13…12…

He looks at me.

"I don't really know. I guess we could try creeping up on him, but if someone else is up there there is really not much of a chance for that.

3…2…1…

The doors open with a ding, showing a small room inside.

"Everyone in. You too Mag I'm not letting you get out of this." Kamikaze says as he hops in and pops the R button with his beak as Mag slowly crawls in.

1…2…3…

No screw that I'm skipping the elevator. Nothing really happened.

As we exit the elevator we see glaceon (Frost, yeah that's her name) in the cage, the guy (Asshole) and a new person, some scientist guy.

"Ah good I've been waiting for something else to cut open."

Oh your dead now.  
____________

"Alright guys, we can go in no- guys?"

Schuyler stood outside the hotel, wondering where the pokemon had run off to. At that point he heard someone yell.  
He whipped his head over in time to see someone falling off the top of the mall.

"Oh no. I think I know where they went."

____________  
Ah wasnt as long a wait this time huh?  
I've been working on other things. Mainly my webcomic but whatever I finally got time to continue this.


End file.
